shadow ninja
by kaira07
Summary: Recca and his friends are in a pinch once again when an element master, Rika, becomes one of their teammates...will Kurei get his hands on Rika? is Rika really the girl Kurei is after?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: R&R please…this is my third story…please don't be too harsh with the FLAMES…

CHAP 1: A NEW COMRADE

It is another calm day in Recca's neighborhood…

" YAWN ", Recca Hanabishi was just sitting on their porch wondering what he could do.

"Oh man this is so boring…I wonder what the others are doing?" said Recca while looking up at the blue sky.

"Recca!" shouted a familiar voice

"Ana?" said Recca, standing up to hug Ana

Recca hugged Ana as she got close to him…

"Hey Recca are you doing something today?" asked Ana

"Nope…I'm really bored…" replied Recca

"Why don't you accompany me to Shadow's house? I've asked Max, Ira and Lorkan to come too…" said Ana happily

"Why not? Hey wait a sec…what about Dylan? Didn't you ask him too?" asked Recca

"Well I did…I called his house but no one answered the phone…he's probably out…" said Ana

"Oh…well…let's go…" said Recca

"Ok…let's hurry…I'm sure the others are waiting for us…" said Ana with a smile

After a long trip…Recca and the others finally arrived at Shadow's house…

"Mom! Hey mom are you home!" shouted Recca

"Oh…Recca…what are you all doing here?" asked Shadow

"Hello Shadow…are we disturbing you?" Ana asked politely

"Oh no…not at all…I'm glad you're all here…I want you all to meet someone…oh Rika! Come here Rika I want you to meet someone…" said Shadow

To everyone's surprise a girl about the same age as Lorkan slowly walked towards Shadow from the room behind her…

"Whoa! Man! She's really cute!" thought Lorkan

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Rika…She's also a flame master like you, son…" said Shadow

"Hello…I'm Rika…it's nice to meet you all…" said Rika with a smile

"It's nice to meet you too…I'm Ana…that's Recca, and Ira, and Max and finally, Lorkan…" said Ana as she introduced themselves to Rika

"So you're a flame master too?" said Recca

"Well no…I'm an element master…" said Rika

"An element master? What's that?" asked Max

"Idiot! It means she controls the elements!" said Ira as she whacked Max on the head

"Wow…so…you control the elements…that's cool…" Lorkan said timidly

"I guess it is…" said Rika with a smile

Suddenly someone spoke from behind Max that made him jump up on Ira's arms…

"Oh isn't that cute…you two really make a cute couple…" teased a guy with silver hair

"Yuck!" said Ira and she dropped Max

"Dylan…" said Ana with a hint of surprise in her voice

"Dad!" Rika said happily as she rushed to Dylan's side

"What!" Recca and the others said in chorus

"So how was your day? You didn't cause any trouble did you?" asked Dylan, ignoring Recca and the others' surprised looks

"Dad…you know I'd never cause trouble…" said Rika

"I know…thanks again for looking after her, Shadow…" said Dylan

"Oh no trouble at all…she's so well behaved…she's such a little angel…just drop her off here anytime…" said Shadow

"Well…we better get going…come on Rika…we have a lot of training to do…" said Dylan

"Ok…see ya! It was really nice meeting you guys…" said Rika

Dylan and Rika left…meanwhile Recca and the others have finally warped back to reality…

"What the!" said Ira

"D-A-D? Dylan is Rika's father!" said Max

"How!" said Recca

"What the heck just happened? Rika is Dylan's daughter! No way!" thought Lorkan

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you this earlier…" said Shadow

"What the heck was that about, mom?" asked Recca

"You see…about a month ago while I was gathering some berries up on the mountain I heard a sound of someone falling into a river…when I went to check…I saw Rika…she was badly injured and I also saw a portal that looked like the one I used to bring Recca to this time…I went near her and found that she was unconscious…luckily Dylan came along…he was supposed to get a map of the Forbidden Canyon from me so he could train…I asked Dylan to take care of Rika until she regained her consciousness…it was a good thing he was willing to do it…3 weeks passed and Rika finally woke up…but she was suffering from amnesia so she could not remember anything except her name and that she was an element master…Dylan pitied her so we agreed that Dylan was to be her adoptive father…so you see…Dylan only adopted Rika…" finished Shadow

"Oh…so that's why…" said Ana

"I can't believe it…" said Recca

"You mean to tell us that Rika came from the same time as you?" said Lorkan

"I don't know…but…maybe…" said Shadow

"Hmmm…" said Max

"Um…hey! Come on now…let's stop being so serious…" said Ana

"Ana's right…now come in…I have news for you anyway…" said Shadow

They all went inside and sat down for some tea…

"So what were you going to tell us?" asked Recca

"It's about Kurei…" said Shadow

"Him again?" said Lorkan

"Doesn't my so called 'older brother' know when to quit? What does he want this time?" asked Recca

"He told me that he was again, holding the tournament, The Urabutusatsugen, in a month…" said Shadow

"Again? He is just so persistent…" said Ira

"Yeah! He should have learned last time that he can never beat Recca and get Ana…" said Lorkan

"Lorkan's right…I'd never let Kurei get my princess…" said Recca

"Oh Recca…" said Ana

" I know you won't let harm befall Ana…but Kurei isn't after Ana…he's after Rika…" said Shadow

"What!" Recca and the others said in chorus

"It's true…Dylan is also aware of this fact…that is why he is training Rika hard…" said Shadow

"I bet Kurei knows something about Rika that we don't…" said Ira

"Yeah…" said Max

"Whatever it is we won't let Kurei take her…" said Lorkan

"Yeah…" said Max

"Well since we're going to the tournament…let's start training…" said Recca

"God point…let's get going…" said Max

Recca and the others left Shadow and went to the mountains to train (after they all went home to get their things)…meanwhile in the Forbidden canyon…

"Fireball!" shouted Rika as millions of Fireballs rained down on Dylan who dodged them all very easily

"Come on! You can do better than that!" shouted Dylan

"I'm just warming up!" Rika replied

5 hours passed…it was already 8:00 in the evening when Dylan finally let Rika rest…

"Good work Rika…" said Dylan

"Thanks…dad…" Rika said in between breaths

"My poor little girl…sorry…I guess I pushed you too hard today…" said Dylan as he hugged Rika

"Nah…it's ok dad…I know you want me to be ready for anything…" said Rika

"That's right…you know I won't always be here to protect you…that's why I want you to be alert…you have to be ready at all times…danger can be anywhere…it can strike at anytime…" said Dylan

"Yeah, yeah…that's the 30th time you've told me that, dad…" said Rika

"I'm just saying…" said Dylan

"I know…" said Rika with a yawn

"Looks like you're getting sleepy…go on, Rika…you need to get some rest…" said Dylan

"Ok…'night dad…" said Rika

Rika snuggled up on her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep…meanwhile, Dylan was looking at her with a fatherly expression on his face…

"She's such an angel…I wish she never regains her memory…she reminds me so much of my sister…I wonder what Kurei wants with her?" thought Dylan

Meanwhile in Kurei's mansion…Kurei is in his room drinking some red wine while looking outside his window with an evil grin on his face…

"Hehehe…soon…soon I will be able to make the whole world eat out of the palm of my hand…" thought Kurei

He laughed maniacally…

End of Chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guy! I'm really sorry for the oh so very late update…I couldn't find my notebook up until I decided to clean out my closet…I'm really sorry for those who liked my story…anyway…R&R please! Thanks!

CHAP 2:

A month has passed and finally the day of the tournament came…Recca and the others all met up again near the entrance to Shadow's house…

"Hey!" shouted Recca

"Recca!" said Rika happily

Recca and the others went near Shadow, Rika and Dylan…

"What took you guys so long?" said Dylan coolly

"Well sorry…" Recca replied in sarcastic manner

"It's all Max's fault…he forgot to pack his underwear…" Ira teased

"Hey!" Max retorted

"Cut it out you guys…we better get going or we'll be late…" said Lorkan

"He's right…let's go…" said Recca

A few minutes later they arrived at the dome…

"Wow…so many people…" Rika said in amazement

"I-Is it your first time to join a tournament?" Lorkan asked hesitantly

"Well…yes…" Rika replied

"Oh…um…so…" Lorkan stuttered

"You've been here before, right?" Rika suddenly asked

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah…" Lorkan stammered

"You must know this place by heart now…" Rika said as she looked at Lorkan who was turning a slight shade of red

"Well…yeah…I guess so…" Lorkan replied

"Mind taking me around? I'm really curious about this place…" Rika asked

"Huh? Why…why me?" Lorkan asked

"Well…I can't ask dad…he'd just say no…as for the others…I can't relate well to them…I chose you because I just want to get to know you better…besides…aside from Max…you're the one who I haven't talked to much…so come on…please…" Rika pleaded

"Um…ok…" said Lorkan

"Yay! Thanks Lorkan…well…come on…" Rika said happily

Rika and Lorkan were about to go outside when Dylan suddenly stopped them…

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Dylan

"Oh…um…" Lorkan stammered

"We were just going to look around…" Rika told Dylan

"I don't want you out of my sight, Rika…" Dylan told Rika

"Aw…come on dad…" Rika whined

"No…" Dylan said firmly

"Come on…please…" Rika pleaded with sad little puppy-dog eyes

Dylan looked at Rika then sighed…

"Ok, ok…just don't go too far and not too long…the registration is going to start soon and all members should be here…" Dylan told her

"Ok…don't worry dad…come on Lorkan let's go…" Rika said as she started to skip towards the door

Lorkan was about to follow her when Dylan suddenly stopped him…

"Don't you dare do anything to her…" Dylan told him

Lorkan just gulped…

"I'm watching you…" said Dylan as he gave Lorkan a stern look

Lorkan then went after Rika, who was waiting by the door…

"What's the matter?" Rika asked

"Oh…nothing…" Lorkan replied

"Ok…let's go…" said Rika

Lorkan took Rika around the compound and then they stopped to rest under a huge tree…Rika sat down on the grass and Lorkan sat beside her…

"The wind is so cool…" Rika said softly

Lorkan looked at Rika as she looked up at the clear blue sky…

"Somehow…this feels so familiar…" said Rika

Rika closed her eyes and a scene from her past flashed before her…she was in a forest clearing…she was lying down on the grass…beside her was someone she couldn't see clearly…then a small white dragon flew above her…

"Aiko…" Rika said slowly

"Huh?" said Lorkan

Rika opened her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheeks…

"Are you ok, Rika?" Lorkan asked as he noticed her tears

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Rika replied as she wiped her tears

"Are you sure?" Lorkan asked again

"Yeah…I'm sure…" Rika said with a faint smile "What was that about?" she thought

Just then a blue car parked outside the fence…a girl that looked a bit like Rika then stepped out of the car…she looked as if she was about 16 years old…she wore a blue shirt with matching blue pants and blue rubber shoes…she had long brown hair which was braided, beautiful emerald green eyes and snow white complexion…she looked over by the tree and was shocked…she stared at Rika then Loran noticed her…

"Whoa…that girl looks just like Rika…I wonder who she is?" Lorkan thought

"Hana-chan…are you ok?" a little girl with long jet-black hair asked

"Um…yeah…I'm ok…come on…let's go…" Hana told the little girl and they went inside the compound and headed towards the dome

" yawn …come on Lorkan…we've been gone too long…dad might yell at us…" Rika said as she stood up and held out her hand to Lorkan with a smile

"Alright…" Lorkan replied as he took Rika's hand and stood up

They were walking side by side silently towards the dome, Rika was still wondering why she had that dream and Lorkan was still wondering how uncanny it was for him to see someone that looked a bit like Rika…when they finally got back in the dome…

"You've been gone too long…" Dylan told Rika and Lorkan

"We're sorry dad…" Rika apologized

Dylan just sighed and ruffled Rika's hair…Rika smiled at Dylan and combed her hair…Lorkan on the other hand was very relieved that Dylan didn't yell at him…he let out a sigh and looked over to his right…to his surprise he saw the girl with emerald green eyes by the pillar…

"It's her…she really does look a lot like Rika…" he said to himself

"Rai have you seen your twin brother yet?" Hana asked the little girl

"Nope…not yet…" Rai replied

"Hmmm…where could he be? Usually he'd be jumping out of nowhere trying to scare the living daylights out of me…" said Hana

"You're right…I wonder where he could be?" Rai wondered

Then a boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the top of the pillar and was falling right on top of Hana…Hana just stepped sideways and let the boy fall flat on his face on the hard and dirty stone floor…

"OUCH!" the boy yelped as he slowly stood up and dusted himself

"Nice try, Rin…" Hana said with a smile

"Nice one, bro…but haven't you learned that you'll never be able to scare or surprise Hana?" Rai said with a smile

"Hehehe…can't blame a guy for trying…" Rin said while still dusting himself

Hana ruffled Rin's hair and smiled at him…

"You little scamp…so…where's Firion-sama? He was with you, wasn't he?" Hana asked

"Yeah…Firion-sama is in our room…you really have to see it…the view is soooo awesome!" Rin told them as he pulled on Hana's shirt

"Ok, ok…slow down…don't worry…we're coming.." Hana told Rin

She was about to go when she noticed Rika and stopped dead in her tracks…

"Rika? Is it really you? My little sister…" Hana thought

"Hana-chan…" said Rai

"Huh?" Hana said as she looked at Rika some more

"Are you ok?" Rin asked

"Um…yeah…hey listen…you two go on ahead…I just wanna take a look at something first…" said Hana while still looking at Rika

"Ok…the room number is 187…meet ya there…" said Rin

Rin and Rai went on ahead…Hana on the other hand hid behind a pillar and spied on Rika…

"Well…looks like the first leg of the tournament is tomorrow…" said Recca

"Great! That means we can rest for today…" Max said happily

Dylan felt like there was someone watching them so he turned to Rika and told her to go to their room…

"Yeah…come on Rika…let's go…" Ana said happily

"Ok…" said Rika as she held Ana's hand and went with her to their room

As soon as Rika and Ana were out of sight…

"I know you're there…come on out…" Dylan said aloud

Hana walked out of the shadow of the pillar and looked at Dylan…

"How did you know I was here?" Hana asked him

"I felt you…now do you mind telling us what you were doing behind there?" Dylan asked

"Hey! You're the girl I saw earlier!" Lorkan exclaimed

"My name is Hana…I am from the Crimson Blaze team…" Hana introduced herself

"I'm Recca…now why were you behind that pillar?" Recca asked her

"I…I was just…trying to see if that girl you were with…was my little sister.." Hana explained

"Little girl? You mean Rika?" asked Lorkan

"Her name is Rika?" Hana said surprised

"Yeah…what's it to you?" Dylan asked

"Oh…I'm sorry…its just that…my little sister's name is also Rika…but I guess its just a coincidence…sorry to bother you…" Hana apologized

She was about to leave when Shadow suddenly asked to see her left arm…Hana hesitantly showed Shadow her arm…

"Just as I thought…" Shadow said after a few minutes

"What?" Max asked

"You are from the Midatami clan aren't you?' Shadow asked

"How did you…" Hana started

"The what clan?" Max asked

"The Midatami clan…they were a clan of ninjas that specialized in controlling the elements…" Shadow explained

"How did you know that?" Hana asked her

"We come from the same time…" Shadow told her

"No way…" Hana said surprised

"Its true…and Rika really is your little sister…" said Shadow

"How can you be sure?" Recca asked her

"Rika has the exact same tattoo on her left arm…that tattoo is proof that she is from the Midatami clan…" Shadow explained

"Rika…" Hana uttered

"But how did you get here?" Ira asked Hana

Hana just sighed and started to tell them about how she and Rika ended up in that time…

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: again…I am really sorry for the oh so very late update…R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Hana started to tell them their story…

"Before sending us here, Rika and I lived a peaceful life with out parents in our secluded little village…I can remember it like it was just yesterday…" Hana told them then began to narrate the whole story

Hana's story 

"Sister! Hurry up!" Rika shouted happily

"I'm coming! Wait up Rika!" Hana shouted after her sister who was running towards the woods

Hana ran after Rika and then finally caught up with her when they reached a clearing…She jumped on Rika and they both fell to the ground laughing…

"Aiko!" Rika shouted

"Naruko!" Hana shouted

Their voices echoed through the clearing...Then suddenly a small white dragon flew over their heads and Rika sat up and let it land on her head…

"Aiko…get down from there…" Rika told the dragon with a giggle

The dragon flew down to her lap and gave a soft cry as it looked happily at Rika…She stroked the dragon's head and looked happily at Hana who was still lying down on the ground…Hana looked at Rika and smiled then sat up…as she sat up something from behind her jumped on her back…

"Naruko!" Hana said happily as she got the fox-like puppy from behind her

"Naruko loves to surprise you doesn't he?" Rika said happily as she petted the fox-like puppy

"Yeah…you mischievous little ninetails…" Hana said with a giggle as she hugged it tight

Hours passed and they finally decided to go back home…that night they were attacked by some other ninjas that resented their clan…

"Hana, take your sister and run to the woods!" their father ordered Hana

"But dad we can't leave you here!" Rika retorted

"Go! You mother is waiting there! Go now!" their father said and ran to the battlefield

"Rika let's go!" Hana told Rika as she grabbed Rika's hand and ran

"Dad! I won't leave you!" Rika shouted as she squirmed and finally broke free of her sister's grip

"Rika!" Hana shouted

Rika ran back to the village but Hana caught her…they saw their father but they were devastated at what they saw…their father had his head cut off right before their very eyes…

"DAD!" Rika shouted as she began to cry

"Rika let's move!" Hana told Rika

"No! Dad!" Rika shouted all the more

All Hana could do was carry Rika away while she cried…when they reached the clearing, they saw their mother…Hana let Rika down and she fell to her knees and cried…Rika on the other hand ran to her mother and cried as well…

"Mom!" Rika cried

"There, there…" their mom told Rika in hopes she'd be able to comfort her but she could not hide her own tears

"Mom…they killed him…they killed dad…" Rika told their mother while still in tears

All they could do was cry…then they heard the sound of ninjas…they have been followed into the woods…the ninjas found them and Hana and Rika stood up bravely to face them…

"You…you guys killed my dad!" Rika shouted

"We'll never forgive you!" Hana joined in

A dazzling light blinded the ninjas for a moment, as Rika and Hana were both emitting strong auras…Hana and Rika fought them until they reached their limits…when they were both out of energy, their mother rushed to their side…more ninjas were coming…their pets Aiko and Naruko both tried their best to protect them but alas…they were killed as well…

"No! Aiko!" Rika shouted

"Naruko!" Hana shouted as well

They were both so tired they didn't have the strength to stand up…so their mother did the only thing she could think of…she used a forbidden time travel spell that when used, the caster will die…

"Good bye my children…" their mother said as tears rolled down her cheeks and pushed Hana and Rika in the portal and closed it

_The end of the story_

"And that's it…the next thing I knew I was in a room and all my wounds had been bandaged…I then found out that I was in Firion-sama's house…he took me in and cared for me…he treated me like his own daughter…but as soon as I was fully healed I couldn't stand it anymore…I told myself that I had to find Rika…it took me a long time to find her…" Hana finished

"But now that you found her…there's no way she'd remember you…" Max said sadly

"What do you mean?" Hana asked them

They all looked sadly at one another then told Hana about Rika's predicament…

"She has amnesia? No way…" Hana said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Hana…" Ira said with concern

"After all this time…I thought I'd finally get to hug her again…I thought I'd finally be able to take her back…but I was wrong…" Hana said as she started to cry

Shadow hugged Hana and wiped her tears…

"I know how you must feel, Hana…" Shadow said sympathetically

Everyone was silent…then Ira suddenly broke the silence…

"Hey I know!" she said

Everyone looked at her with a question on his or her mind…

"What's up Ira?" Lorkan asked her

"I just had an idea…on how Hana could get close to Rika…" Ira told them

"How? She's going to freak when we tell her that Hana is her sister and that Dylan really isn't her father…" Recca told her

"We're not going to tell her about that…" Ira told them

Ira all told them of her plan…that surprised Dylan and Hana, a lot…they looked at one another and blushed…

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dylan told her while he was still blushing

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: hey there! Sorry for the short chapter…I'll try to make the next one a lot longer…R&R please! nn


End file.
